


stop the clocks

by skeletalparade (boythighs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Hinata, i'm so sorry but it's hard to make a sinner change their ways, kageyama is a giant nerd??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boythighs/pseuds/skeletalparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past four months, one week, two days, and six hours, not much has changed from the way it had been before those four months, one week, two days, and six hours. They still sit together during lunch, Hinata's shoulder brushing against his with every movement, their thighs pressed together, and Hinata still has the awful habit of taking his milk boxes without permission – not that Kageyama minds, regardless of how much he likes to bitch at Hinata for it. Kageyama still tosses to him, and Hinata still – almost – always hits the ball. They still bicker like an old married couple, and their teammates still watch in varying shades of amusement.</p><p>Some things, though, <em>do</em> change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the clocks

Four months, one week, two days, and six hours.

That's exactly how long Kageyama and Hinata have been dating, now – not that Kageyama has been keeping track. It's purely coincidental that he knows this information. There's no way that he has the date marked on his phone's calendar to stare at in the middle of the night, when he can't sleep and he can't text Hinata, either, because he's already in bed sleeping like any _sane_ person would be. Something like that would be entirely lame, and not at _all_ something that Kageyama would do. Really.

(If, however, he does in fact have that date marked, _Hinata_ will never know about it and about how much of a nerdlord Kageyama is. So who cares?)

In the past four months, one week, two days, and six hours, not much has changed from the way it had been before those four months, one week, two days, and six hours. They still sit together during lunch, Hinata's shoulder brushing against his with every movement, their thighs pressed together, and Hinata still has the awful habit of taking his milk boxes without permission – not that Kageyama minds, regardless of how much he likes to bitch at Hinata for it. Kageyama still tosses to him, and Hinata still – almost – always hits the ball. They still bicker like an old married couple, and their teammates still watch in varying shades of amusement.

Some things, though, _do_ change.

For one, there's the kissing. Kageyama's stomach still swoops with nervousness every time Hinata presses their lips together, then whines about how chapped Kageyama's lips are, and how he's really going to have to start using chapstick, otherwise Hinata won't kiss him anymore. It's a load of shit, they both know it. That's not the reason why Kageyama has started wearing chapstick at all. He just likes they way it smells.

There's also the hand holding. Whether they're sitting together on the bus headed for a match, walking down the halls at school, or walking home together, Hinata always fits his tiny hand into the warmth of Kageyama's larger one, wrists swinging, a bounce in his step that Kageyama has to fight hard not to mimic.

And, of course, the cuddling. The napping together, tangled messes of sheets and limbs and waking up with cotton mouth, but knowing it's worth it when Kageyama gets to see Hinata's bleary eyes blinking open and lighting up when they set sight on Kageyama, sleep-lazy smile on his mouth when he mumbles, “Good morning,” even when it's five o'clock in the afternoon and the sun is starting to set.

Not everything is the same, a mixture of old and new, but there's one thing that Kageyama is a little concerned about.

It's not that they haven't discussed it at all. Once or twice, it's come up – literally, with Hinata's small body pressed against Kageyama's bigger one, an inadvertent movement of hips that create hard to ignore results – but the topic is one they've only glazed over in fleeting. Rather, it's more that they've just let it go unnoticed. Because an inappropriate boner is easy enough to disregard in the heat of the moment, when you're lost in the passion of sliding tongues and pitched moans, a sinuous body slithering like sin on top of yours, hands shoved up the back of a t-shirt. Annoying, yes, but they go away.

And, like those disappearing boners, such is the matter of sex.

Four months, one week, two days, and six hours, and Kageyama hasn't even so much as seen Hinata without his shirt on. Hinata's pretty good about getting _Kageyama's_ shirt off, says he loves the way his skin feels, loves touching it, but he's never removed his own, or expressed any interest in it.

And Kageyama knows, okay. He knows that Hinata isn't – packing the same equipment as he is. He knows that Hinata doesn't have a dick the way he does, but it doesn't matter to Kageyama, it doesn't make him any less of a boy. They've talked about this. Hinata has never been anything but open about his situation, about how he was born in the wrong body, but he's never let it slow him down, and always says that if Kageyama cares about him as much as he says he does then it won't slow him down, either. And it doesn't. What difference does it make to him if Hinata has boobs and no dick? A boy is a boy is a _boy_ , regardless of reproductive organs.

With all that openness, with all that clear, blatant interest in Kageyama's half naked body, Kageyama doesn't think that Hinata has no interest in sex, per se. He's never been put off by one of Kageyama's boners during their make out sessions. There have been times, even, when Hinata has situated himself on top of the bulge at the front of Kageyama's pants, pressed down on it and _shifted_ , but never enough to get Kageyama off. Or for Hinata to get himself off. Always cut short with a sheepish smile, sliding off of Kageyama and flopping over onto the floor, the bed, the couch. The desire is there, definitely on his end as much as it is on Hinata's, so Kageyama doesn't get why they haven't taken that extra step.

A teenage boy's libido can only handle so much teasing before it ends up breaking said teenage boy. Kageyama has reached that breaking point.

 

–

 

They should be studying right now, because there's a test in Algebra tomorrow, and Hinata is so fucking bad at math, he is absolutely going to fail. Maybe if there was a test on How to Shove Your Tongue Down Your Boyfriend's Throat When You Should be Reviewing for Tests, he might pass, but sadly neither of them are taking that class this year. It's Kageyama's responsibility to reprimand him, force him to get back on task, but, honestly, when Hinata had invited him over to study this afternoon, it's not like Kageyama had actually envisioned getting any studying done.

This is quickly turning into one of those incidents involving boners, with the way Hinata has made Kageyama's lap his own personal throne, chests pressed together and lips sliding against lips, slick and warm and wet. Tiny hands shoved up under his shirt, rucking it up as Hinata drags his mouth over Kageyama's jaw, sucking a wet, stinging bruise behind his ear, laving his tongue over the red flesh when he's satisfied with his work, and, yep, there's Kageyama's best pal, Mr. Boner. If Hinata notices, he doesn't say anything. They just keep kissing, like nothing is amiss.

Before long, Kageyama's shirt comes off, and Hinata's hands are everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, and Kageyama needs to take action right now. Needs to say something before he loses his resolve, so he tears his mouth away from Hinata's desperate one, ignores the whine of protest as his boyfriend tries to lean in again, and shoves him back just enough to look at him, really look at him, not the cross-eyed staring he might be doing otherwise if they were still too close. Hinata looks terribly annoyed, and opens his mouth like he might be prepared to complain, but Kageyama won't let him.

“Why don't you ever take your shirt off?” Kageyama blurts, flushing right up to the roots of his hair. Maybe he could have been a little more delicate, but since when has delicate been a part of Kageyama's vocabulary? Doe eyes blink back at him, wide with shock, but that look is quickly replaced by one of timidity. Which does not look right on Hinata, not at all, and this isn't how Kageyama wanted this conversation to go.

This isn't how he wanted _any_ of this to go. Hinata isn't supposed to be twisting his hands in the fabric of his shirt, or biting his lip, or refusing to meet Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama has definitely fucked up.

“Never mind.” He hurriedly amends, reasoning with himself to just forget this whole thing. If Hinata really doesn't want to have sex, then it's fine. Kageyama has two hands, and he's gotten quite good with them over these last fifteen years. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I do want to!” Hinata whines, loudly, way too loudly. Not for the first time since they've been dating, Kageyama is glad that Hinata's parents work sort of later on some days, and that they usually drop Natsu off at a babysitter's house. Hinata looks at him again, mouth puckered up in a childish pout, and if this weren't such a serious moment, Kageyama might even be inclined to call it cute. “It's just...” Hinata wets his lips nervously. He takes a deep breath, chest expanding with it, and then speaks all in one go. “I wasn't sure that you wanted me to.”

Kageyama blinks at him. “Why wouldn't I want you to? You've literally felt my dick getting hard before while we were making out. You have _ridden my hard dick_ _while fully clothed_ more than once. In what alternate universe would that not equate to me wanting to see you naked?”

Hands waving wildly, Hinata whines some more. “Shut up! Just – I thought that since I wasn't – because I'm not – you know – ”

And suddenly, all at once, Kageyama _does_ know. Knows that Hinata is, 100%, without a fucking doubt, the biggest fucking moron he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He demonstrates this by smacking Hinata against the back of his head, pretending that he doesn't hear Hinata's outraged yelp of, “hey!” as he speaks angrily.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me, you giant dumbass? You seriously thought that I wouldn't want you to because you have _boobs_?”

“It's a completely logical reasoning!” Hinata protests, yelping when Kageyama smacks him again.

“No, it's not! I don't give a damn about that, you fucking idiot! We've talked about this before, I don't care what is or isn't in your pants.” Face hot, Kageyama grumbles, “I care about _you_. All of that other stuff is irrelevant to me.”

For a second, Hinata blinks at his boyfriend at a loss for words, but the slack way his mouth hangs quickly rectifies itself with one of those blinding, exuberant smiles, his body sagging into Kageyama's arms. The smaller boy presses his face into Kageyama's neck, grin and all, and shuffles impossibly closer. “You're not cool at _all_ , Kageyama. You're just a big dork.” Kageyama bristles and splutters, but Hinata shushes him with a kiss to his neck and a very quiet, “Thank you.”

Like Hinata, Kageyama softens, waiting until Hinata has sat back again before saying, “You don't have to thank me for something like that,” and letting himself be kissed. “Dumbass.” He breathes against Hinata's open mouth, before kissing him again. Hinata slides their tongues together, kisses Kageyama until they're both breathless and the slagging flesh beneath his boxers swells up again. Only this time when Hinata presses his own hips down and grinds, it's with real intent.

Kageyama falls back onto the floor, taking Hinata with him without ever having to separate their mouths. With shaking hands, Kageyama slides his fingers under the hem of Hinata's shirt. He's done this before – he's touched the quivering of Hinata's stomach, felt it retract with labored breathing, but he's never pushed any further. This time, he does. Pushes up until Hinata has to lift his own trembling arms so the shirt can come off, and he's left in nothing but his binder. It's Kageyama's first time seeing it, and he wonders how Hinata can put up with it every single day, if it's hard to deal with, or if it makes breathing difficult.

Sitting up, Hinata seems to hesitate, fiddling with the hem. After watching him war with himself over it for a few seconds, Kageyama reaches up and covers Hinata's fidgeting hand with his own, to find him shaking like a leaf. Hinata meets his eyes looking terrified, and Kageyama shakes his head. Nervous as they both may be, Kageyama is unwilling to put any additional pressure on Hinata. They've got all the time in the world to conquest these uncharted waters.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to. I get it.” He draws him down to press their foreheads together, trailing fingers over his lower back. Hinata breathes a shaky sigh against his mouth.

“Maybe next time?” He says, and Kageyama nods before kissing him, soft, though it turns hungry fast, all open mouths and wet tongues and roaming hands. It takes some maneuvering, but they work together to get Kageyama's pants off, fumbling hands unlatching buttons and zippers to slide them down his strong thighs, to pool around his ankles where he's able to kick them off.

Hinata's pants follow them, no hesitancy – nothing but starved urgency as he lifts his hips to shove them down, shake them off, and then to use all of his weight to press himself fully and rightfully onto the line of Kageyama's dick. Kageyama breathes in sharply, and even through two layers of fabric – flimsy though they are – he's able to feel just how wet Hinata is. How slick, and hot, and he has the most animistic desire to _taste_ almost out of nowehere _._

He lets Hinata drag himself over his dick for a while, grind down until they're whimpering into one another's mouths, hands scrabbling at sweaty skin, and Kageyama is a _virgin_ – _Hinata_ is a virgin – and this is going to be over faster than he'd like without him getting what he wants if he lets this carry on the way it's going.

Reversing their positions is easy enough, just a flip away to have Hinata on his back, eyes wide and mouth panting, and, god. Jesus Christ, Kageyama has never seen that dark, thirsty look in his eyes, like he would devour Kageyama whole if he could. Right now, though, Kageyama fancies that he'd rather be doing the devouring. He wastes no time in pressing teasing, beseeching fingers against the front of Hinata's briefs, and the redhead _keens_ , covers his mouth with the back of his hand as his head falls to the side, eyes closed in bliss.

Kageyama rubs him through the fabric, mouth going dry with how soaked they already are, and it makes him so mad, _so mad_ , that he could have been enjoying this view for quite possibly _months_ if Hinata wasn't such a fucking dumbass. He's got it now, though, and that's all that matters. The possibilities are endless now – and he wonders how much Hinata is ready to do. If he would let Kageyama fuck him maybe, once they're not quite as new to this anymore, once they know what they're doing. If he would let Kageyama sink into him to the root, fuck him until his legs were trembling, until he was so fucked out that he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't _walk_ the next day.

For now, though, he slides onto his stomach, the same position Hinata takes when he's lying on Kageyama's living room floor, pretending to study until Kageyama indulges his never ending need to be making out. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Hinata's boxers and looks up at him, eyes seeking approval. Watches the bob of Hinata's throat as he swallows, nods, and then accommodates Kageyama's endeavors to get him naked by lifting his hips up to allow Kageyama to slide his boxers down and off.

Now there's nothing to separate Kageyama from the wet, glossy sight of Hinata. Admittedly, Kageyama has no idea what he's doing. He's never even seen anyone naked before, other than himself, so there are a lot of firsts going on here. His heart is beating like a jackhammer, like it might just pop right out of his chest and make a complete mess of Hinata's bedroom floor. But when he looks up and meets Hinata's wide eyes, there's nothing like regret there. Nervousness, of course, because it's his first time, just like it's Kageyama's, but his eyes don't say _fear_. They say _I trust you_. They say _it's fine, I want you to_.

Kageyama thinks about how no one else has ever seen Hinata like this, face vibrantly carmine, chest heaving with shaky breaths, legs spread to leave everything on display. He feels nothing but happiness in the pounding of his heart, then; joy that he gets to be the first human being alive that Hinata has trusted this with, and with that in mind, Kageyama knows he's got nothing to be afraid of, either.

Kageyama presses a kiss to Hinata's inner thigh, feels the way the skin is vibrating with nerves as he drags his lips up and up and up, until everything is right there, so close that it's easy as can be to lean in and press a kiss there, too.

“Oh,” Hinata breathes out, a husk in his voice that Kageyama has never heard before, but quickly decides he wants to hear a lot more of. He snakes his hands under Hinata's ass, lifts his hips up and licks a dragging, hard stripe over him. The entirety of Hinata's body shudders, and Kageyama hums against him. Licks into him for real, loves the way fingers drift down and thread through his hair, loves the hot, heavy taste of him on his tongue, the noises Hinata is making, punched out and gasping. Kageyama is hard enough to cut through solid oak, probably, but he's not worried about getting himself off right now – all he cares about is the twitch of Hinata's thighs on either side of his head and the way Hinata's fingers _clench_ every time he drags his tongue over his clit.

He takes his time with it, teasing drags of his tongue over wet, heated flesh, lets Hinata grind against his mouth to take his own pleasure. Until it isn't enough anymore, and Hinata is whining and moaning, yanking at Kageyama's hair, torn between pressing him in more and directing him up further where Kageyama thinks he needs it most.

“Fingers,” Hinata gasps, body arched and head tipped back. He's driving himself over on Kageyama's tongue, riding it, doing what he wants, and it's _still not enough_ for him. “Use your fingers, too. Focus – focus on my clit, _please_ , I need to come.” And maybe it's the urgency in his breathless voice, or maybe it's because Kageyama really wants to see Hinata lose it for real, but, for once, he does exactly as he's told without a single word of argument. Two fingers slide into Hinata, a jolt shocking through him as they push in, pull out, push in, and Kageyama wraps his lips around Hinata's clit and _sucks_. Swirls his tongue around it and makes Hinata sing for him, mouth open on a desperate cry of _Kageyama!_ before he's coming, and coming, and coming.

Kageyama keeps at it until Hinata is _really_ whining, shoving a hand against his forehead to push him away. The line of his body has sagged onto the floor now, limbs boneless and sated, cheeks ruddy as Kageyama slides up and presses his mouth to Hinata's wordlessly. Hinata makes a soft noise and greedily accepts the kiss, smiles into it, a little loopy with his orgasm.

“Go team.” Hinata mumbles when Kageyama breaks to breathe, and he rolls his eyes down at him, even though he's smiling. It's not until Hinata lightly touches his hand to the front of Kageyama's boxers that he remembers he's still achingly hard, and that he probably needs to get off. Else he might explode – and not in the way he wants to. He lets Hinata work his fingers along his shaft through the fabric, exploring and teasing, totally new to this. “I've never touched a dick before. This is a transcendental experience, Kageyama. This is what the astronauts felt like when they landed on the moon.”

Snorting with laughter, choked by a moan, Kageyama thrusts down against Hinata's hand, seeking more friction. Which Hinata gives to him readily, shoving his hand into the fabric and wrapping deft fingers around him. Curling them just so, crooking them _just like that_ , flicking his wrist exactly the way Kageyama likes – and it's by no means a flawless handjob. They're laughing into each other's mouths, Hinata is a little overeager, the angle is kind of off, but when Kageyama comes, a sticky patch of wetness spreading over the front of his boxers and breathing a heady moan into Hinata's urging mouth, everything is perfect.

Hinata pulls his hand out of Kageyama's boxers and scrunches his nose up at the cum on it, flinging his arm out to the side until he can wrap his fingers around something to wipe it off with. It just so happens that Kageyama's shirt is the closest to them, and Kageyama hisses at him for using it to clean his gross hand on, punching him in the arm. Hinata laughs.

“Leave it to you to ruin the afterglow.” Kageyama grunts, rolling off of Hinata to fall into a graceless heap on the floor. His boyfriend wastes no time curling up to him, snaring him in a vice not completely unlike a koala hug.

“You love me.” Hinata hums, nuzzling his nose into the side of Kageyama's blushing face. When Kageyama turns to catch him in a soft kiss, noses bumping, well. It's certainly not a denial, now is it?

Four months, one week, two days, and seven hours of waiting, and this is what he gets. A fumbling handjob, a sore jaw, and a sweaty, clinging boyfriend latched onto his arm, peppering kisses all over his scowling face.

Totally worth it, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen... there's never enough trans hinata... and there's enough oral sex. trust me. i'm a professional on these topics.
> 
> i feel like i should be way more embarrassed, but. you know what. i'm trashy as fuck, i've got nothing to hide. 
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @ freckledhinata. prompts are totally welcome! not just for kagehina, but for. basically anything i'm interested in? so if you wanna come talk to me there, feel free!
> 
> thanks so much for reading! c:


End file.
